


Fuck Off

by MotherofRoses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drinking, Elevator Makeouts, Multi, clothed grinding, post china cup, sex under the influence of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofRoses/pseuds/MotherofRoses
Summary: Georgi gets hammered at the post China Cup banquet and Christophe is tasked with making sure he gets to bed with as little trouble as possible. Whose bed is never specified. Sexytimes ensue





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosessupposes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosessupposes/gifts).



Christophe slid onto the stool beside the man sulking at the bar. Everyone was dressed nicely, a dancefloor shining in the middle of the ballroom. He wondered idly if Yuuri would reprise his _show_ from last years GPF banquet.

"Drinking alone is no fun."

"Fuck off," the other said, voice thick with a slurred Russian accent. Christophe laughed.

"Come now, Georgi, join the rest of us and have some fun."

"I have more important things to do than fun."

"Like what? It looks like the only thing you're doing is drinking. Which isn't a bad thing but not alone during an event. That's sad."

"Fuck off," Georgi said again sternly, downing the rest of his glass.

"Fine, suit yourself.” Christophe took a sip of his own drink and began to walk away before he heard something that would he’d never forget.

“Wait,” Chris turned to see Georgi facing him. The Russian had gotten off of the barstool and began walking closer to Chris, another full drink in his hand. “I will go but that is all.”

Christophe smirked and led him toward the rest of the crowd. With all the excitement after the competition, Christophe soon lost track of exactly how much he’d drank and where exactly Georgi had gone. He stood with Viktor toward the middle of the room, laughing and making small talk as he nursed another glass of champagne. There was a tap on his shoulder and Christophe looked back to see young Yuri Plisetsky with Georgi’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Can one of you take this drunk ass? He’s embarrassing himself,” Yuri’s face twisted in disgust when he removed Georgi’s arm from his person.

“I’ve got him,” Christophe said, downing the rest of his flute and placing it on a passing waiter’s silver tray.

“Are you sure, Christophe?”

“Positive, Viktor, stay down here and enjoy yourself. Get you some pork cutlet bowl,” Christophe winked at the elder skater and wrapped an arm around Georgi.

“Get off me, I’m fine,” Georgi slurred after attempting to push the Swiss skater away. Christophe shook his head and took Georgi to the elevator.

Once inside, he pressed the 10th floor button and the door closed in front of them, the Russian man leaning heavily on his competitor. Ding. Ding. Ding.

“What did I tell you about getting blackout drunk?” The blond said between the monotonous _ding_ ing.

Georgi didn’t answer, but instead pushed Christophe against the back wall of the elevator and pressed his lips to the other’s. Christophe made a surprised noise as about 81 kilograms of Russian figure skater trapped his body against the wall. The rail dug into his back which brought Christophe out of his shock. He grabbed the back of Georgi’s head, fisting his hair, and returned the heated kiss with gusto. He easily turned them around, pushing Georgi against the adjacent wall hard, his other hand going between them to Georgi’s crotch. The touch made the older man whimper softly. All too soon did the elevator ding slightly louder than before, announcing their arrival to the tenth floor.

Christophe pried himself off Georgi and left the tight space, the cool air of the hallway refreshing, with the other in tow. Perhaps it was the alcohol or the lack of oxygen from the heavy makeout in the elevator but Christophe realized that Georgi Popovich was someone he never knew he wanted until now. The soft eyes, the drama, the skill and grace…

They arrived at Georgi’s room door and he unlocked it, stepping into the darkness to flip the light on. Christophe stood in the doorway, trying not to notice the gentle sway in the Russian’s hips.

“Are you going to be alright here, Georgi-” before Christophe could finish his sentence, he was being pulled into the room and the door slammed behind him. Georgi’s lips met his once more as they moved through the room, barely enough room to breathe. Christophe found himself getting hotter, harder, higher on the taste of the other. Warm hands found their way into blond hair and pulled him impossibly closer. Christophe pulled away, but not far and only long enough to get air into his lungs before diving back in.

Georgi laid back down on the bed and pulled the Swiss skater on top of him, legs spread. Christophe grunted and moved his attention to Georgi’s porcelain neck, kisses and bites peppering it. Georgi made a sound that went straight to Christophe’s dick and he couldn’t help but grind himself against the other man’s clothed ass. Georgi returned the grinds until they were dry humping each other on the bed while Christophe captured those lips once more. Hazel eyes met blue.

“Are you sure you want this?” Christophe asked and Georgi’s face softened as he rested a hand on Christophe’s cheek.

“I want nothing more.” The brunette kissed Christophe again and slid a hand over his crotch, feeling what was so painfully obvious there. Christophe grunted softly, his hips moving of their own accord into Georgi’s hand. He did it so forcefully that the other’s hand was trapped between their bodies, pleasuring them both. It wasn’t long before it became too much for them, they needed less clothes and more touching.

Georgi helped Christophe out of his shirt and vice versa, the garments tossed carelessly across the room. Connected at the lips, they each got out of their pants as well until there was nothing left between them but air. Christophe’s eyes raked over Georgi’s body, from his face to his muscles to his rock hard member, he had never seen someone so beautiful. A soft blush colored Georgi’s cheeks and it made Christophe raise a thick brow.

“Are you a virgin, Popovich?” Georgi’s jaw nearly hit the floor.

“Of course not! What would make you even think that I could be, I had a girlfriend, I’ve had plenty of-” This was the most he’d heard the Russian speak at once. He found that he liked the sound of his voice.

“So you’ve never been with a man,” Christophe cut him off. Georgi’s cheeks burned and he looked away, the stock painting on the wall far less interesting than he made it seem. Christophe smirked and pulled Georgi closer by the hips.

“That can be fixed,” he said in a rough murmur before his lips ghosted over the shell of the shorter man’s ear. Georgi made a soft noise.

“I don’t hear any objections. Tell me what you want, Georgi.” There was a short pause and Christophe thought for a moment that the other would stop this. Not that he minded, he could find someone else to warm his bed for the night. But there was something about Georgi Popovich…

Georgi grabbed Christophe’s chin and kissed him heatedly. Christophe quickly got over his surprise and returned the kiss before lying Georgi on the bed and getting on top of him. He closed a hand around their dicks and started to rub them. Georgi moaned while he wrapped his arms around Christophe’s back. It wasn’t long before Christophe’s hips began to move in time with his hand and he began to almost hump Georgi… but not quite. Piercing green eyes met deep blue and the two lovers surged together into a another kiss. Their tongues danced between locked lips while the rhythm increased until Christophe pulled away completely. Georgi furrowed his eyebrows and propped himself up on his elbows.

“Where do you think you are going?” He sounded pissed off and Christophe smirked, using his thumb to wipe a bit of the other’s spit off his lip.

“Don’t worry, Popovich, I had to cool down, lest I finish before we’ve even begun.” Georgi’s face turned red and he looked away, sputtering slightly.

“Oh, well I just assumed-”

“Never,” Christophe loomed over him, getting closer until he forced Georgi onto his back once more, “never assume things about me. I will always surprise you.” Georgi swallowed and nodded. “Now, would you like to be on bottom or on top?”

“What?” Christophe rolled his eyes and smirked again.

“I said, would you like to be on bottom or on top. I can go either way honestly, so whatever you’re more comfortable with is fine with me.”

He regarded Christophe for a moment, looking him up and down, eyes pausing briefly on what lay between the Swiss man’s legs. He weighed his options before finally speaking again.

“Bottom.” Christophe blinked.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Provided you can back up everything your silver coated tongue whispers at every possible second.”

“By the end of the night, silver isn’t going to be the only thing my tongue is coated with.” Georgi pushed up from the mattress and put a hand in Christophe’s light hair.

“Then show me.”

Christophe kissed his lover before leaning over to rummage through the nightstand drawers. He pulled out the bottle of lube, blueberry cobbler flavored.

“Of course.” Georgi rolled his eyes as Christophe poured some over his fingers, causing the blond to smile.

“What? It smells and tastes amazing,” he offers his slicked fingers to the man below him. Georgi ran his tongue over the digits and looked up at Christophe, and the man nearly choked from the sight.

Christophe cleared his throat and removed his fingers from Georgi’s mouth and got between pale thighs. One finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle and he heard a sharp inhale.

“Is this alright?”

“Yes. More.” Christophe nodded and pushed another finger into his Russian lover and scissored them slowly.

Georgi had his thighs spread wide for Christophe and was panting slightly. He was thankful for the slow pace so he could adjust, especially when his lover added another finger. It wasn’t long before the pain ebbed away and Georgi began to hum softly, relaxing into the plush pillows on the bed. He gasped when he felt something wet and warm envelope his cock. He looked down and was graced with the sight of Christophe’s head bobbing up and down. The blond looked up with a fire in his bright green eyes, his hand and mouth moving in time with one another, the rhythm driving Georgi up the wall.

Soon, Georgi pushed on Christophe’s forehead to remove the stimulation to his cock, not wanting to cum prematurely. His skin was flushed red from the tips of his ears down to his chest. Christophe pulled up off the Russian man, lips swollen and wet, but his fingers did not stop curling and stretching inside him.

“I’m ready,” Georgi said breathlessly.

“Are you sure? I haven’t even-”

“I said I’m ready, dammit. Put it in.” Christophe nodded and reached for a condom in the nightstand. Georgi grabbed his wrist.

“No.” Christophe was about to ask if he was sure until Georgi tightened his grip and pulled Christophe into another kiss. “I want all of you. Now.”

“As you wish, Georgi~.” Christophe elongated the e while he pushed in.

It was a tight fit, even after copious amounts of lube and preparation, but Christophe made sure to go slowly and carefully. He watched Georgi’s face for any sign of pain, knowing full well that he wouldn’t outright say it hurt. Georgi’s eyes were closed and he took deep breaths until finally Christophe was fully seated inside him. The two stayed like that, joined at the hips with Christophe gently kissing on Georgi’s neck, until the brunette squeezed a tan bicep. With the signal to move, the Swiss man dragged his hips back a bit and pushed them forward.

His thrusts were shallow until he felt Georgi begin to relax around his cock, and he started to deepen them. Georgi’s hot, wet, tight insides were heavenly, and his hands couldn’t help from touching the man beneath him all over. Soft pale skin met rough tanned hands, eliciting soft sighs and moans. Christophe kept the pace languid and gentle so Georgi could get used to the feeling, only speeding up in small increments. Georgi eventually relaxed into the mattress below his lover and let all of his inhibitions go. He released louder sounds the faster Christophe got, the feel of Christophe’s cock spreading him open making him even hotter.

Christophe quickened his pace until he was fucking Georgi in earnest, the sound of skin slapping resonating around the room, mixed with moans of both men. Moonlight shone through the window and illuminated their bodies. Georgi wrapped his arms around Christophe’s neck and cried out when the tip of his cock scraped against his prostate. Christophe groaned at the resulting tightness, Georgi’s hole gripping him like a vice. Christophe held one of Georgi’s thighs so hard there was most definitely going to be a bruise in the morning.

The air filled with sounds of ecstasy as both men reached their peak and ran off the edge together. Christophe pulled out and released on Georgi’s stomach. Hot ropes of thick cum covered the Russian man’s skin, both from his lover and himself. Panting, they looked at each other again before Christophe laid beside Georgi.

“Well,” the blond asked, “how was it?”

“Not bad. However, we might need to test it out more, just to get the full effect.” Christophe looked over at him, grinning, and was met with a smirk. Georgi rolled on top of him and together they lost themselves in the throes of passion once more.


End file.
